Cassie Ort
It says in that all of Tori's siblings are mutants, including Cassie and Brad. |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Ted Newell (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Dustin Ort (stepfather) *Tori Newell (sister) *Brad Ort (brother) *Mary Ort (sister) *Lily Ort (sister) |romances= |nationality=American |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Cassie Ort (b. 5 March, 2018) was a female pure-blood mutant who supported S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. She was the daughter of Jena and Ted Newell. However, Dustin Ort became her legal father when her mother remarried. She was known to be reserved and very wary of strangers. Biography Early life ]] Born on 5 March, 2018 to Jena and Ted Newell, Cassie Newell had an older sister named Tori. Unfortunately, her parents divorced when she was very young, and so she and her sister, along with her younger brother Brad, remained with her mother. She would eventually have two siblings through her new father, Chris, Mary, and Lily. However, as she barely knew her father, Dustin legally became her father, rather than her stepfather. Teenage years Although Tori Newell would occasionally help take care of her, Cassie Ort often didn't see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. This would often leave Cassie in charge of babysitting, as she was the oldest sibling, and she was presumably taught not to talk to strangers. Cassie did not join her family on Halloween, instead spending the night with a friend of hers. On 16 November, 2031, Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over to give the family some old clothes. However, Cassie had no idea they were coming nor who they were, and hesitated to bring the gifts inside or even answer the door. She also had to chase down the dogs when they escaped through the open doorway. On 7 December, Cassie helped her family put up Christmas decorations. When Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, she was able to meet them more officially, pleasing her. Titanium Girl, who had come with her superhero companions, congratulated Cassie for being protective of her siblings. On Christmas, Baby Strength gave her a religious graphic novel when he visited her and her family. Physical description Cassie Ort was a beautiful and adorable girl. She had blue eyes and fair skin and blonde hair and, like most of her siblings, resembled Tori Newell heavily. Personality and traits Cassie Ort was a very pragmatic, mature, compassionate, responsible, and well-mannered girl. Whenever Tori Newell ran away from home, she would be entrusted with babysitting her siblings, a job she took very seriously. Indeed, she was quick on her feet and very wary of strangers, refusing to disclose her name even to superheroes. Indeed, had Cassie attended Superhero School, she would have been grouped into Class D and been considered very stereotypical to the personality that classification idealized.D. Isaac Thomas on Twitter: "Class D, of course." Possessions Religious graphic novel: Cassie received a religious graphic novel from Baby Strength for Christmas. Relationships Family ]] Cassie seemed to have a good relationship with her parents, and she took to babysitting her siblings when her oldest sister, Tori Newell, is gone. Tori does occasionally read to Cassie or help her get into bed at night. Behind the scenes Cassie Ort was inspired by a real girl named Selene Ord. If Cassie attended Superhero School, she would have been grouped into Class D and been considered very stereotypical to the personality that classification idealized. Appearances * * *D. Isaac Thomas' Twitter account Notes and references Category:2018 births Category:American individuals Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Ort family Category:Pure-bloods Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals